


Once Upon A Really Gay Time

by Anonymous101



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dont ask why Neal and Henry, F/F, Gay, Graham is alive, Hook likes it in the ass, Im lossing my samity, M/M, Peter isnt related to Rumple in this, So does Neal, Wait... i never had sanity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 12:19:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11013291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous101/pseuds/Anonymous101
Summary: A curse makes everyone really fucking gay.





	1. Chapter 1: The Gay Curse

Henry's eyes fluttered open. He was in the same alley he'd been in when the curse had struck. He stood up and looked around. Everything seemed normal. 

He walked out and it took him half a second to figure out what had happened. He saw Hook and Charming walking down the street holding hands. 

So the curse was supposed to make everyone gay? Or was it just a few prople...

God why was this stuff so difficult. He wanted to say something. He wanted to yell and question everything but nobody would understamd. 

But it could have been worse. Henry was kind of glad actually. At least now everyone was like him. 

Yes. Henry Mills liked dick. He hadn't ever done anything but he had seen plenty of it. Mostly family. Like hid fathers. And Killians. And Charmings. And now he started to feel like a slut. 

But he had to admit that the men in his family were pretty damn big. Especially hi's father. No. His father was huge.

Yes. Henry was definetly a slut for dick

Wait. If everyone ha's a same sec partner then who is his?

He pulled out his phone and found one name.who wasn't supposed to be there. 

Peter. Fucking. Pan. 

In those exact words too. And the first few texts revealed his suspicions. Him and Peter were an item. 

And apparently they were very sexual. According to these texts it was twice a day or more. His phone beeped and he saw a message from the devil himself. 

Granny's in five. My cock is throbbing. Third stall. 

Henry walked to Granny's and after waving and saying hello to anyone he knew, and it was a little different because they all had a partner of the same sex. 

I'll worry about breaking the curse later, Henry thought.

He made hid way to the third stall and sure enough Pan was there, his pants at his feet along with his boxers. His cock straight in the air. 

He grabbed Henry's hair and forced him to open his mouth and swallow Pan's cock. "Sorry for being in a rush baby but I have things to do soon but I'll reward you however you want tonight," Pan said and Henry nodded, or tried which was hard with a cock in his mourh. 

"Okay this is taking to long," Pan said after five minutes. He grabbed either side of Henry's head and started to roughly fuck his mouth. Henry gagged but it was honestly not the worst feeling in the world. 

"Shit," Pan groaned and Henry felt Pan's seed fill his mouth. 

After a few moments Pan pulled his cock out of Henry's mouth and lifted him up and kissed him lightly. 

"I love you," Pan said. 

"I love you too," Henry whispered. 

"Okay. I usually don't like to be late to my meetings but I really want to ride your cock," Pan said.

Pan spiraled his hand and they were both nude and Pam was holding a bottle of lube. Pan fingered his hole for a few seconds and then started to stroke Henrys cock enough that it would be easy to ride.

Pan slowly slipped Henry's cock.into his ass and they both threw their heads back. 

"Fuck," Henry said and unwillingly bucked his hips up. 

"I usually wouldn't say this because I know how rough you can get, but fuck me as hard and as fast a's you can," Pan said and Henry did. He laid Pan on the ground and started to thrust roughly in and out of Pan.

"Shis Henry. I'm going to cum again," Pan yelled/moaned. 

"You like that cock," Henry said and slapped Pan's ass roughly. 

"Yes," Pan screamed as he came onto his chest and when he came his ass tightened around Henry's cock and with one final thrust Henry buried himself inside of Pan and released his load inside of him. 

"Fuck," Henry said and collapsed next to Pan. 

"I gotta go. You still get to do whatever you want to me tonight so plan ahead Pan said and disappeared and then Henry was dressed again but now his clothes were covered in sweat and cum.

Now Henry knew that he didn't want to breaI thus curse because even in the first day he knew that this was the best thing to happen to him in his whole life.


	2. Chapter 2: Hooked On You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will show every relationship but will mostly revolve around Henry and Pan.

It was a slow day. Emma had went out with Regina today so it was only David at the sheriff's office. Not much had happened recently. Just a few robberies that had been easily stopped. 

He got continuous text from Hook which made him hard which sucked because he couldn't exactly get off here because anybody could walk in whenever they wanted.

He sighed because his erection was actually becoming to hard to handle. "Fuck it," he said and got out of his desk before writing a quick note explaining he'd be back in ten. 

He told Killian to meet him behind Granny's with Killian did happily. Killian sprinted there and nobody questioned because they must have asumed that he was just hungry. He definetly was hungry. For dick. 

He ran past Henry who was a dark shade of red and his clothes were covered in white stains. He rose an eyebrow at Henry which only caused a deeper blush to appear on the boys face. 

He smirked and ran behind Granny's and saw David standing there with his tight leather pants. Killian smirked and gripped the erection in David's pants and kissed him roughly. David flipped them around so Killian's back was against the wall and Charming lifted Killian up. 

Killian used to this kind of thing instinctively wrapped his legs around David's waist. 

"I'd usually use lube and prepare you but I don't have the time for that. Thanks to you might I add," David said before pulling Killians pants and boxers down. 

He took of his own jeans and boxers and thrust into Killian. Killian let out a loud cry of pain. "I'm sorry baby. I know it hurts but I have to be quick and if you hadn't sent those pictures this wouldn't even be happening," David said and Killian nodded and rested his head on David's shoulder. 

David waited not without struggle, but he didn't want to hurt Killian to bad. Killian nodded slightly even thought it still hurt like hell. David knew it did but he wanted to get off. He started to thrust roughly and Killian was still in tears but it was slowly starting to feel good. And only a few minutes passed before it was all pleasure. Charming was close and so was Killian.

Killian started to ride back on David's cock and they soon got a good rythym. "Fuck," David yelled and Killian could feel the hot liquid fill him up. David reached down and started to jerk Killian until Killian came onto theit chest. They kissed before Charming pulled out and they slowly dressed. 

"See you at home," Killian said before they kissed goodbye and headed off in separate directions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who should I pair Zelena with?


	3. We're Going To Hell for This

Henry sat at Granny's. It was only four so he didn't really have anything to do. He saw his father r walk in and smiled and waved. Neal smiled and he sat across from his son.

There was one simple problem though. Neal was hard. Like really hard that it almost tore threw his pants. Which embarrassingly enough had happened before. In front of Henry too.

"Should we get out of here because your not hiding your erection very well," Henry said.

Neal blushed but nodded and they both quickly left. "That was so fucking embarrassing," Neal said and Henry laughed. 

"Why do you think I wanted to leave. I didn't want people thinking you were getting hard because of me," Henry said with a light chuckle. Neal hut Henry lightly but then rubbed his erection. 

"Dad if you have to get off I don't mind. Just get somewhere nobody will see you," Henry said which caused Neal to raise an eyebrow. 

"Seriously. You are okay watching your dad jerk himself," Neal asked.

"Why not. I've seen David do it before and he's my grandpa so don't worry about it. Iran I wouldn't mind getting off to," Henry said with a shrug. 

It wasn't a lie either. He kept replaying the moment in the bathroom with Pan in his mind. 

"You can never tell anyone," Neal said before driving into the forest. 

"No shit," Henry said.

They stopped between to trees that would hide them well. 

Neal didn't hesitate to pull his cock out. Henry couldn't help but stare. His father was a lot bigger than he remembered. Like a lot bigger. 

"Did you know it feels a lot better when somebody else jerks you," Henry said and grabbed his father's dick. Neal was about to protest but Henry was right. This was so much better than him jerking himself. 

Henry grabbed his father's pants and Neal knew what to do. He unbuttoned Henry's pants and reached under his underwear and started to stroke his son. This was wrong on so many levels but at the moment neither of them cared. 

Neal was suprised at how big Henry really was. He bit his lip. While his son was making his cock feel pleasure it hadn't felt in so long, it wasn't going to make him cum. It would take more then a hand job to do it. 

"Henry. I will do anything you want after this all but I need you to blow my cock," Neal said and Henry smirked. 

"One month. Anything I ask," Henry said and Neal nodded really needing to get off. Henry pulled Neal's pants off of him completely along with his boxers. 

He positioned himself so he could finger himself and suck off his dad. He licked at his father's tip then slowly took in his cock. He started to bob his head and Neal threw his head back. 

"Now I know what Pan sees in you other than that sexy body," Neal said and ran his hand through Henry's hair and started to fuck his head. It was hard for Neal not to force his son to take all of it at once. But he only made Henry go halfway at first. 

Henry knew his father wanted more so he forced himself to go all the way down. "Fuck," Neal said and threw his head back against the seat. He was almost ready to release before Henry pulled off of him. 

Henry watched his father pant and look at him with pleading eyes. "I was going to ride you but you said anything I want so ride me," Henry said and his father nodded and positioned himself above Henry then pushed himself down onto Henry. 

It took only a few moments for him to get all the way down so he was sitting all the way on his sons dick. "Henry you are fucking huge," Neal moaned. 

Neal continued to ride Henry until they both got impatient. They got into the back with Neal laying on his back and legs on Henry's shoulders. He ry thrust in roughly and started to fuck his father roughly. 

"You like it when I fuck you," Henry said and his father let out a loud moan. 

"Yes. This is fuckin amazing. I never thought something like this would feel so amazing," Neal said.

Neal threw his head back and Henry could tell what was about to happen. He grabbed his father's dick and started to beat him roughly. His father threw his head back and Henry felt his father cum on his hand and his chest. 

The moment Neal came and his ass clenched around Henry and milked him of everything he had left. 

Henry collapsed panting and laid on his father's chest. 

"Maybe next time you can be inside of me," Henry said and his father laughed. 

"Okay."


	4. Chapter 4: Anything For Daddy

Will sat on his and Robin's bed with the dog ears and tail on. He wore them whenever he made Robin mad. It usually seemed to make Robin less angry. At least until it came to the sex but Will liked it rough. 

Robin walked in and Will whimpered when he saw Robin with the belt in his hand. Now if Robin has the belt out it isn't from stripping. No it's for beating Will's ass. And Will hated it, but avoiding it never ended well. Trust me. He tried. 

“Take off your pants. Now,” Robin said, voice unsettlingly calm. 

“Robin. Please. I'm still recovering from the last time,” Will pleaded and Robin gave him a look that made Will scoot against the headboard. 

“If I have to ask again then this will be much worse than last time,” Robin said his voice still that scary calm.

Will let out a small whimper but stood and slipped his jeans off. He knew that flirting with the bartender was stupid but Will liked what the guy had in his pants. So Will should've seen this coming. 

“You know this wouldn't happen if you weren't always trying to get in other men's pants. I don't care what they're packing, your mine. Understood,” Robin said and bent Will over his knee.

Will nodded and he felt Robin rub his hand on Will's ass before pulling it away before bringing it back, with a loud smack. Will let out a loud gasp but before he could get breath he felt another smack on his ass. He felt a tear fall down his cheek and felt another smack. 

He pressed his face against Robin's leg and felt another slap. The tears were falling faster then ever before and he could feel Robin's pants starting to soak with his tears. 

“Baby, daddy only does this because he loves you,” Robin said. Who hits the one they love is all that Will could think but he nodded as he felt a few more painful slaps. 

He felt his boxers get pulled down and then he let out a scream when he felt the belt make contact with the skin. But he was also getting hard from his dick rubbing against Robin's knee.   
“Feels like your enjoying this more then you let on,” Robin said with a chuckle. Will whimpered again when the belt made contact the next few times. He felt his ass burning but Robin continued to bring the belt down onto Will's ass. 

He dropped the belt after making around twenty licks with the belt and stared at the bright red ass of his lover. He flipped Will around and the other man hissed when his ass made contact with the bed. Robin kissed Will lightly and the other man kissed back. 

Robin knowing that the other man was to hurt to be fucked chose to take it up his ass to make the other man feel better. He unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them off, following with his shirt and boxers. He nibbled on Will's nipples first right then left earning a moan. 

He made his way down the other man's perfectly smooth chest and felt Will's dick hit his chin before he brought his head up just to dive down onto Will's length. While it was a struggle he took the whole thing in his mouth in one go. He pulled up and smiled at the other man. 

Will grabbed Robin's hair and while Robin usually would have forced the other man off of him he had beat the man's ass rather rough this time so he chose to let this one slide. Will appreciated that. He roughly fucked Robin's mouth and Robin actually quite enjoyed it. Though he wouldn't ever let Will know that. 

He pulled off and Will whined. Robin chuckled and pressed his lips to the Will's. He pulled away and brought his ass up to where Will could easily eat his hole. Will knew what Robin wanted him to do so he pushed his tongue up and lapped his tongue against the hole. 

Robin moaned slightly as Will continued to do it. Robin pushed down and Will pushed his tongue into Robin's virgin ass. Will knew that this would be the first time Robin had anything inside of him. Well maybe more then a finger. He'd seen Robin fingering himself once before but that was nothing considering Will was much more then three fingers. 

Robin pulled up, much to both of there disliking but only positioned himself above Will's cock before pushing down. This was nothing like the fingers. He let out a loud whine of pain when he made it down to the base of Will's dick. 

He sat there panting as he tried his best to adjust to the foreign feeling. Will knew what the other man was going threw. Will remembered the pain from his first time with Robin so he didn't mind waiting for the other man to adjust around him. 

Once the pain had subsided, Robin pulled himself up and then pushed back down hard. Will threw his head back and Robin didn't care if it hurt him to do so slightly. He was happy that Will was enjoying himself. Robin just noticed how cute Will was in the dog ears. He kissed Wills nose and felt Will giggle slightly and buck his hips forward which forced a moan out of both men. Robin loved the new feeling and knee that this wouldn't be the last time he bottomed. It may hurt at first but damn does it feel good later. 

He pushed himself down to meet each one of Will's thrust. He felt the pressure building in his chest and let out a scream of pleasure when he felt streams of the sticky substance land on Will's chest, who scooped some on his finger and licked it off before grabbing Robin's hips with both hands and pulled him down before he shot into the other man's hole. 

Robin pulled off of Will and brought his ass up to Will's face. “Clean my hole,” Robin commanded and Will eagerly lapped his tongue across the other man's hole doing his best to clean his hole. Robin pulled away and kissed Will mixing their seed together and making something that both men loved. 

Robin laid next to Will and pulled the man into his chest. “Never make daddy mad again,” Robin whispered. 

Will nodded and mumbled,” Anything to make daddy happy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like Robin being Will's daddy. I don't know. I'm insane.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter might be short. I'll try to get back to updating this story more often.

Killian had decided to take Henry for a boat ride. They hadn't done anything together since Emma and Killian had divorced. They got quite a bit away from land before Killian had Henry pinned to a wall and they had locked lips.

From what Henry understood, in this cursed version of the world, him and Killian had hooked up many times before. Hah. Hooked.

Henry peeled his shirt off and Killian did the same. Killian's chest was very hairy unlike Henry's which didn't have any hair. This was also because he didn't want it to. Killian began to grind into Henry which forced a moan out of Henry. "I remember when we did it the first time. How I had you tied to the bed," Killian whispered huskily into his ear. Henry didn't have these memories, but they sounded great.

"Maybe we should recreate that," Henry whispered into Killian's ear, who lifted him up and carried him to the captain's quarters and he already had an area to tie someone up already. 

Killian tied Henry to the bed and gagged him. He watched as Killian cut his remaining clothes with a dagger and tossed them to the side. Henry watched as Killian opened a drawer and pulled out a rather large dildo. He pushed it into Henry slowly and continued to thrust in and out of Henry's ass.

Henry moaned into the gag as Killian sped up the thrust with the toy. Killian began to lube himself up and positioned himself next to the toy and then buried himself inside of the younger male.

Killian gave Henry's ass a rough slap and smirked at the scream through the gag. Killian began to thrust and Henry tossed his head back in pleasure as Killian hit his prostate. 

Henry heard a laugh and his head snapped to the side. Peter stood to the side with a devilish smirk and with a snap of his fingers, he was nude like the other two males. He stood next to Killian and pulled out the toy and took it's place.

Killian pulled out of Henry and then thrusted inside of Pan and began to fuck him roughly which caused Pan to thrust into Henry roughly. "You like that you slut," Killian asked and slapped Pan's ass.

"Fuck yeah Killian. Reminds me of back on Neverland," Pan moaned. "Except I was fucking Felix instead."

Henry decided in his mind that he had to find the storybook for this version, because that had to be a hot thing to see. Killian shot a load inside of Pan without a warning, which caused Pan to shoot inside of Henry and then Henry shot onto his chest.

They heard another person and David stood there nude and hard before walking over and kissing Killian. He positioned in front of his grandsons entrance. "I've been waiting for the day I got to fuck your ass," David slapped Henry's ass before thrusting into Henry who tossed his head back again. David didn't last long and shot his load rather quickly inside of Henry.

Many other men fucked him that day, including his father again. Killian cut the rope and Henry fell asleep between David and Killian's naked bodies. They all fell asleep still erect and woke up that way.


End file.
